Sorry's Not Good Enough
by Lord Squinty Frown
Summary: Trying to forget someone you loved is like trying to remember someone you never met. Will she ever forgive him for their past? Rko
1. So you say Sorry

"Hey John!" Stacy Keibler said happily when she saw her friend. She looked next to him and immediately her smile was gone, "Oh, Hi Randy.' She said bitterly then turned back to her friend. "Great match John you were great! But I just came by tell you that your lovely lady friend happens to be looking for you" Stacy gave him a little wink referring to Maria, John had been dating her for about 4 weeks and they had the best time together. 

"Hey Stace thanks, and thanks again" He said as he started to walk away laughing. "Bye"

"Bye John." Stacy replied. And turned and saw Randy standing right in front of her. She gave him a snarky look and started to strut away.

"Aww come one Stace you cant be mad forever! It was over a year ago! And I said I was sorry!" Randy exclaimed after her.

Quickly his words thrust through her and she snapped back and rushed towards him.

"Sorry? Sorry? Wow you really think sorry is gonna cut it Randy! You hurt me and with all people my BEST friend! Sorry won't do it this time. I already told you I will never forgive you! Ever. . ." Stacy said as she calmed down with a hurt look in her eyes.

"Look Stacy," Randy grabbed her hands, "I know your angry but never may be shorter than you think, I'll find away to make you forgive me."

Stacy snapped her hands away form his, "No you won't, because I wont forgive you!" And once again she stormed off.

Randy hung his head low and hoped Stacy didn't mean it. After all he never meant to hurt her. Especially the day he was going to propose to her. He still had the ring and one day he was hoping to ask her.

He still loved Stacy no matter what, but how could he expect her to forgive him if he hadn't even forgiven himself for the awful things he did.

Randy, thought back and quickly realized that if stacy wasn't going to take him back, he would just have to get their friendship back, because he couldn't stand to have stacy hate him forever. After they had been friends since they were in diapers.

Suddenly Randy had an idea, he knew how to get Stacy to trust him again!

But he was going to need help! Cena would know exactly what to do, he was great with romance, in fact that's what made Maria fall for him.

Randy was running down the halls to Cena's room and as he burst open the door he saw Cena surley half naked on top of maria. But as John lifted himself, it wasn't Maria, there was a small blonde girl underneath him, only in her bra and panties.

"Woah! Yeah I'll just leave!" Rnady said right after he walked in. John quickly got of the couch and ran after him. He chased him down the hall and finally caught him as he went into his locker-room. "What the hell cena?!"

"What man, theres nothing wrong with it, she was just there and its not like Maria will ever find out." Cena said.

Randy looked at him with disgust, he called him his best friend. Suddenly Randy remembered that Cena was doing exactly what he had done a little more than a year ago. Stacy DID find out and it WASN'T right. Then Orton realized something else, he had cheated on Stacy with the same person John was cheating on Maria with!

"Randy man calm down, Maria won't find out, as long as no one tells anyone. Seriously dude you gotta have my back!" Cena said desperately. "Where were you when I needed you have my back? What did you do? You told Lita! You know Lita was best friends with Stacy! And seriously John, Shes a crude backstabbing bitch there is nothing right about what you did!" Randy exclaimed.

"Dude you did the same thing a year ago. And come on dude, its Trish, Shes HOTT." John smiled as if everything was okay.

"I don't care! Yes, I did do the same thing a year ago but I felt like shit the moment it happened! Even before Stacy found out!" Randy screamed.

"Okay dude so its not the same, just please don't tell anyone!!" John said with a look of desperation in his eyes.

Randy thought that John had practiced that look, only because he knew exactly what he was doing. Randy decided that as much as he knew Maria would be hurt by this, John was still his best friend. He was a big boy and could run his own life. If he wanted to be stupid that was his choice, Randy would keep his mouth shut. "Fine I wont tell anyone. I promise."

Starting that day, Randy Orton was going to keep every single promise he made.


	2. Not so good Intentions

Stacy had been in her locker-room watching RAW for about an hour, and Lita was about to pin Torrie Wilson for a chance to become WWE Woman's Champion. 1-2-3 Lita was now the number one contender to win the woman championship from Trish! Stacy let out a little yelp of joy and ran to the stage entrance to hug her friend when she came down.

On her way she saw Randy Orton, and she expected him to come up to her but he just smiled and walked by, a little curious as to what was on his mind, but she quickly snapped out of it. She didn't Care.

Torrie came down first. "Hey Stacy, ow, Lita is painful." And she smiled sweetly.

"Great match Torrie, you did really good against Lita." Stacy replied.

"Thanks but I'm starting to think I'm don't going for the title anymore. See you later Stace." Torrie replied walking away holding her neck from pain.

Lita walked down and screamed and jumped on Stacy with joy. "Trish better watch her ass, she's finally gonna get what she deserves! I cant believe it I'm gonna be Woman's Champ!!"

"I know!! I'm so happy for you!! I cant wait! Your gonna knock Trish on her fat ass!" Stacy hugged back and screamed in joy for her best friend.

Lita and Stacy headed back to Stacy's locker room to celebrate.

Stacy and Lita had always been friends but after what Trish did to Stacy, She just couldn't look at her the same way. And Trish Put Lita out of action for a month so she wasn't very happy with the current Woman's champ either. Lita and Stacy had been best friends for about a year and Lita had been dating Matt Hardy for about 3 Months and things were going perfectly!

But all Lita wanted was Stacy to be happy. Lita knew that Stacy was still hurt about Randy and knew that its not that she didn't want to date, she just wanted Randy back. Lita didn't dare talk to Stacy about it, at least not until she started showing her true feelings.

Lita and Stacy walked into her locker room and the ground was cover in flower petals. There was a bottle of wine in a basket surrounded by 2 dozen beautiful red roses. With a note on a pink piece of paper in the shape of a heart.

Lita yelped a little when she walked in and saw that most beautiful arrangement of roses. Stacy walked in and gasped as well. It was indeed the most beautiful thing she'd seen. She walked toward the basket with wine and read the note that said:

_Stacy:  
I know you don't trust me and you may never take me back, but for now, all I want is your friendship I can't stand not having you to talk to. You were my best friend, my heart broke into pieces when you walked out the door. Please give me one more chance, trust me, as a friend._

_Love A very sorry Heart Killer._

_P.s. I know Lita will read this so please tell her that she did great and I hope she wins that title, she really deserves it._

_If you decide you want to hear my story and my sincere apology come to dinner with me tonight at 7pm the place is on the champagne bottle. I need you in my life Stace. Please._

"Oh my gosh! Stace please tell me you are going to go! He cant get much sweeter. Come one Stace, at least be his friend again! It wont hurt. Please please please!" Lita jumped and yelled into the leggy blonde's ear.

"I never said I wasn't going. I just don't know what to were on a date with an ex-boyfriend that cheated with your best friend and wants to be friends. You know what that means?" Stacy said with a growing smile on her face.

"Shopping!" Lita yelled. She was very excited for her friend and she also had a date tonight so she wouldn't feel bad leaving Stacy all alone.

Stacy and Lita went out shopping later that day. Aside from wrestling, shopping was practically the only reason Lita got up in the morning. Stacy liked shopping too but wasn't head over heels for it. As long as she had someone to go with she was fine, Lita was the perfect partner.

Every time Stacy went to the mall with Lita she left with at least a dozen bags in her hands so why should today be any different. Stacy only bought a small black off the shoulder shirt that fit her curves nicely, a black mini-skirt to flatter her legs but not trampy, silver hoop earrings not to big but not to small to match her favorite silver shoes.

Lita of coarse with about the entire mall compressed into a dozen shopping bags was completely ready for her date tonight, she bought red lace lingerie to go along with a mini dress that had spaghetti straps and laced up in the front.

When Stacy and Lita got back to the arena they went to take their showers, grab their bags and head to the hotel where everyone was staying to get ready for their big dates tonight.

Stacy wasn't quite sure if it was a date or not, but it was dinner so it qualified as a date.

"You're gonna look so hot Stace, breaking hearts." Lita said with a smile on her face. She opened the door to her locker-room and found Adam Copland(Edge) sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Lita's mouth dropped open and jumped on him as he yelled in surprise.

"Hey you! Miss me? Hey Stacy." The blonde man replied. "I thought I would come visit since I am only a state away, besides had to say hi to my favorite girly!" the rated R superstar said with enthusiasm.

Stacy wasn't sure what it was about Edge that made her be cautious. He was a great guy and fun to be around but when he was with Amy she felt something wasn't right about the man.

"So great to see you but you have the worst timing, were leaving. We have dates tonight." Lita said with a broad smile on her face. Just then Christian Cage walked in the door.

"So I see you found them, Hey ladies." Christian said with a confidence, he hugged Stacy who was standing by the door and soon Lita got up to give him a warm welcome.

"Wow what a great surprise! Thanks you guys you just made my day even better. Did you hear? I'm the number one contender for Woman's champ!" Lita exclaimed for about the forth time that day.

"Wow that's amazing Lita, your gonna be the best Woman's champ! Hey Stacy can I talk to you out in the hall while Lita and edge catch up, its really important." Christian said smiling sweetly with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Sure. Lita remember we need to get going in about 10 minutes." Stacy said heading out the door with Christian.

"Okay, I'll be ready!" Lita replied.

Stacy walked out into the hall after Christian when he closed the door behind them and grabbed Stacy and started to speak in a hushed tone, "Stacy, we really need to talk."

"Okay what is it? Is something wrong?" Stacy said a little worried with his behavior.

"Yes, no, well I don't know yet, but I think Edge has a plan to steal Lita. I told him a couple of days ago that I really really like Lita but I would never take her away from Matt, but I don"t think Edge understands that. I think he likes Lita and wants her to himself. Please keep Lita safe I just don't want to see her hurt." Christian explained, still speaking softly.

"Wow. I'll make sure to look out for her. Thank you for telling me, you're a great friend." Stacy said getting worried about her best friend. She knew Edge was sending off a strange vibe tonight.

They walked back into the locker-room and Lita was waiting for Stacy, she hugged Edge goodbye and Stacy said by to both blondes nodded sympathetically to Christian and left with Lita to the parking lot.

They walked into the hotel lobby. "Well well, look who it is, what a coincidence. . ."


	3. Cluttered Insticts

Stacy couldn't help but roll her eyes was they walked into the hotel, that was her recent first instinct when she saw the current woman's champ. Stacy looked at her now and couldn't believe she had ever been friends with her.

"What do you want Trish?" Stacy said bitterly as Lita just looked at her enemy with a glare in her eyes. Trish didn't look intimidated, which she should have been considering Lita was going to kick her ass for that Woman's title.

"Aww, come on Stace don't be like that, after all we were best friends" Trish said with an artificial pout on her face.

"I think the key word in there was "were". As in no longer, and there is a reason for that Trish. You slept with my boyfriend, or do you not remember?" Stacy said coldly still keeping her eyes glued on the single woman that ruined her best relationship. She still missed Randy and part of her told her to take him back but her head was keeping her away, after all getting your heart broken isn't something you want to repeat, right?

Trish circled the leggy blonde and playfully grabbed her hair and twirled it as she said, "Fine Stace, I did sleep with him, not my fault he likes girls with boobs, oh and by the way, best sex of my life. . ." Trish said and gave Stacy's hair a tug.

This set Stacy off and she smacked Trish right across the face, Lita snapped out of her trance like state, Stacy noticed everyone staring at her and Trish holding the side of her face in pain. Lita grabbed Stacy by the arm dragging her away from the scene she had caused.

Lita took the key card and opened the door and dragged Stacy inside and closed the door. "What the hell are you thinking? Do you want Vince to fire you!" Lita exclaimed.

Stacy sat with a smirk on her face, no matter what happened later that night, nothing would top the feeling she had when her hand connected with Trish's face. "Look Lita, I'm sorry but she got to me, she really got to me, I know it was stupid but, Damn! That felt good." Stacy couldn't stop smiling.

Lita just sat down next to her and sighed, she was proud of Stacy, after all she knew her friend wanted to do for a long time. "Okay, So when's your date tonight?"

"Seven, and it's not a date." Stacy said. She was excited that Randy wanted her in his life she just dint know if she could trust him after all that happened to them. She was almost considering not going that night. She wasn't ready to forgive Randy, let alone trust him again. But she had to figure out why he did it. She couldn't stand it anymore. All she wanted was a reason, a reason for the pain he caused.

It was close to 6:00pm and Lita was running around frantically in hotel room looking for her left red earring, Stacy couldn't help but laugh at her friend, she spent twenty minutes looking for the earring before realizing that it had been in her ear the entire time. There was a knock on the door. Since Lita was in the bathroom still preparing, Stacy answered it.

"Hey Matt, come on in, you're early, she's almost ready." Stacy said hugging her friend as he came in the door. She sat down on the couch and Matt did the same waiting for his girlfriend in the bathroom.

"So Stace I hear you have a big date tonight. With Randy?" Matt asked curiously.

"I wouldn't call it a date, but yes I am meeting him tonight at this resteraunt down the road a bit, it's supposed to be really fancy." Stacy said picking up a magazine and skimming through it.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready I hear its at seven. And its already 6:30." Matt said.

Stacy looked at him knowing that when he said he "heard" it usually meant Lita told him. She smiled a bit to herself. "Nahh, Lita takes a while to get ready I don't want to get too dressed up but its easier to get ready without her rummaging about." Stacy said with a slight giggle.

Lita walked out of the bathroom, "Ready!" She exclaimed. Stacy and Matt turned their heads to look at her and their mouths both dropped in perfect unison. Lita spun around to show herself off.

"You look so hot!!" Stacy said to her friend.

"You like?" Lita smiled.

"I LOVE." Matt said with angst as he got off the couch walked over to her and laced her hand with his and escorted her out the door. ⌠See yeah Stace! You key is on the counter in the kitchen if you get in early don't bother to wait up!" Lita said as she closed the door behind her with an extremely happy look on her face.

Stacy sighed as the door closed, she missed having someone to stay out all night with, but on the other hand being able to flirt with any guy she wanted gave her a great sense of freedom. Stacy slowly got up from the couch and head to her room to grab the shopping bags from earlier in the day. She pulled out her outfit, grabbed her favorite shoes before putting on matching lacy black lingerie.

She pulled on her skirt and walked into the bathroom to put on her clear deodorant so it wouldn't show on her dark top. She then pulled her shirt over her bra, and started to stroke her hair with the brush, she decided to leave her hair down and straight. After she was finished perfecting her hair she applied makeup that gave her the perfect smoky eyed look for that night. By the time she was done putting on her make up doing her hair and getting dressed it was only 6:45. She grabbed her key, set it in her purse and put on her shoes. She walked out and locked the door behind her.

Randy sat alone at the restaurant waiting, hoping that she would show up. He had arranged everything just fro her, her favorite appetizer followed by her favorite dishes and then he favorite dessert. He had the waiter set u a special table when everyone was sitting in booths and this table in the perfect spot, right next to the big wall window overlooking the city and the setting skyline.

He had the table arranged with a single white orchid with candles that gave off dim light, and a maroon table cloth that matched the candles. He was wearing his best suit, and put on the cologne that Stacy said she liked the most of his, He couldn't screw anything up tonight. Not one thing, or else he couldn't live with himself.

"Sir may I get you a menu." A waiter asked as Randy sat looking anxiously at the door.

"Oh, Huh? No thank you, im waiting for someone." Randy said.

"Alright sir" Said the waiter before he walked off.

Then she walked in. Randy's heart skipped a beat as she walked toward the podium with the list of reservations instead Randy stood up, she saw him from the distance. She slowly started to walk forward as randy sat back down. She placed her clutch on the table and smoothed out her skirt before taking a seat opposite randy.

When Stacy saw the table she was taken aback she didn't expect tonight to be laid out so perfectly. She quietly glanced at randy then grabbed a cloth from the table and placed in on her lap.

Randy felt like he had the heart of a hummingbird at that moment. His hands were shaking and he was starting to get anxious.

Stacy quickly noticed the tension on his face. This made her happy inside to know that she still did that to him, after all that time, she still made his eyes shine.

She stopped a waiter and asked for a menu it was then that Randy finally spoke, "You wont be needing that."

"Why not?" Stacy asked, a bit of confusion in her voice.

"I already planned our meal trust me, you wont be disappointed." He smiled at her and dismissed the waiter.

Stacy eyed him carefully with a small sparkle of suspicion in her eyes. She was starting to wonder what exactly he was planning. She looked him straight in the eyes and said in a calm tone, "Okay, Randy, I came simply to ask you a question. I cant go any longer without knowing, why?"


	4. The Truths of the Past

"Why did you cheat in the first place?" Stacy said choking back the all the tears she thought had already fallen.

"Look, Stace," Randy began as he reached for her hand that was limply sitting on the table. She quickly pulled it back and he was taken aback.

"Randy, you hurt me, I cant just forgive you, I need a reason, I need to believe you, right now, its really hard." Stacy said taking her hand from the table and clearing the hair from her eyes.

Randy's heart broke all over again when he saw that she was on the verge of tears. He no longer knew what to say.

"Stacy, I cant think of anything to say that will make you forgive me but if you could just hear me out, im not asking you to love me again, please just try to understand." Randy said, Stacy didn't want to believe anything he was saying but there was something in his voice that made her heart jump telling her that he was sincere.

"Okay Randy, like I said, that's why I came tonight." Stacy said placing her hand back on the table to fiddle with her fork.

"Alright so, Stacy when we were dating, I have to say it was the best time of my life. You made me smile and you could always make me laugh. I don't even know why I did what I did, but I know there is nothing I can do to take it back. But I do know how it happened." Randy started. "So, I remember this day from now and forever because it was the day I was going to purpose to you."

Stacy's mouth dropped at what he said, she resisted her urge to say something and let Randy continue.

"So I went down the jewelry store and I took Lita and Maria because I needed help, and not Cenas so his job was to keep you occupied. So I finally got the ring and I didn't have a plan of how to do it. I was really nervous so I went to the bar and I just sat there looking at the little red box. I was just sitting at the bar watching the baseball game drinking maybe one or two beers, then I saw Trish and Candice walk in, and they just started staring at me. I was ready to leave when Candice stopped me and started grabbing my arm and sort of stroking it. She asked me to stay a little longer so she could buy me another beer and I said no thanks, I said that you were waiting for me. But then Trish walked over, a beer in her hand and she said that one more beer wouldn't hurt. So I stayed to get them to back off." Randy paused.

"Sounds just like Trish, not to mention Candice." Stacy said looking down, still trying to keep her tears back, she had to stay strong.

"Yeah, so then one beer led to another and another, before I knew it I was wasted. Trish offered to walk me back to my hotel and the next thing I remember was looking up onto your face. As soon as I saw the look on your face I was sober. So I threw Trish off of me and I had to go after you, but Cena stopped me, and you were gone. So I told Cena what happened, and he said it would be best just to give you some space, let things blow over. Worst advice he ever gave me." Randy finished lowering his head.

Stacy reached across the table and took his hand.

Randy looked up with a surprised look in his eyes, he was not looking at Stacy but right past her. She turned to see one of her lease favorite people in the world.

"What do you want?" Randy asked the brunette as she walked up to him and sat on his lap. Randy was disgusted and would have gotten her off, but didn't want to start a scene.

"Aww, come one randy don't tell me you don't remember last night." Candice said with a smirk on her face.

"Nice try I was with Cena and Maria last night. Get off, now." Randy said in at a normal volume but with strength in his voice.

Candice looked at him with a hurt look in her eyes. "Fine, but you'll come around sooner or later." a smirk crawled as she walked away winking at randy.

"Yeah, I'm almost positive Candice and Trish are planning something, why are some people so bent on destroying other peoples lives?" Stacy said, sort of thinking out loud.

"I know what you mean, I thought Trish was threw making my life hell when I caught her with-" Randy quickly cut himself off, he remembered the promise he had made to Cena that what happened would stay a secret. Somehow randy couldn't help but think Trish wasn't going to keep it a secret. But if Trish told then it wasn't his fault if it leaked out.

"What?" Stacy asked as she realized Randy wasn't going to finish his sentence.

"Oh nothing, I just, well, never mind" Randy said nervously. Stacy pulled her hand off of his.

"Randy what were you going to say? If you really want me to trust you again, its not working, tell me what Trish did." Stacy said no longer in the vulnerable state that she was in before. Now she felt stern and commanding, if Trish was involved she wanted to know about it.

"Look Stacy I want you to trust me but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." Randy said pleading with his eyes that she would forget about it.

"Well im not anyone, it's Trish, Randy, I deserve to know what that backstabbing heartless bitch is up to, because im not gonna let what happened to me happen to someone else." Stacy said firmly standing by every word she said.

"Okay, but please don't tell anyone I told, just say you overheard Candice saying something about it, I really don't want to get involved in anyone else's drama." Randy said, hoping she wasn't still mad enough at him to tell anyone.

"Okay, I wont promise not to tell but I wont tell people that I heard from you." Stacy said, even if randy had hurt her, she knew how bad it was to be stuck n the middle of someone else's problems.

"Thanks, so right after John left after you told him that Maria was looking for him. Then you blew me off, you remember? Yeah, well, I had an idea and I needed John's help, my idea was this dinner by the way, anyways, I went to his locker-room and he was making out with some girl, at first I thought it was Maria, but it wasn't, it was Trish, earlier today when I was getting the flowers he told me he has been cheating for about two weeks." Randy confessed.

"What?! And you didn't even think to tell anyone?! What's wrong with you?! Do you want John and Maria to end up like you and me?! We didn't talk for a year randy! Maria is going to be heart broken! Trust me that's not a good feeling!" Stacy said, as she grabbed her purse and was about ready to storm out the door when randy grabbed her arm.

"Stacy, please, hear me out, he is my best friend, I thought long and hard about telling Maria, I knew that I hurt you and definitely didn't want John to repeat my mistakes, but think about it, if he screwed things up he might learn his lesson, I know I did. Please, just sit down." Randy said trying to explain himself.

"Learned your lesson have you? Well John would learn his lesson too if someone just told Maria! Then he would feel lower than dirt for being so stupid to actually think he could get away with cheating on her with that slut bag!" Stacy screamed, Randy realized that they didn't need Candice to make a scene. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them, Randy grabbed his coat and grabbed Stacy by the arm he threw some money on the table and dragged her out.

"LET GO OF ME!" Stacy screamed outside the restaurant.

"No! Not if you don't Calm down! Stacy, Listen to me, Tell maria if you want, but don't drag me into Cena's Drama!" Randy Screamed at her, asserting himself for the first time that night.

Stacy just whimpered a little, "Fine ill calm down, but there is one thing im not ready to do yet, and that's forgive you." Stacy ran off to her car, she didn't go anywhere she just sat there. After a minute she left regretting her decision.

Randy sighed to himself, and was about to leave when he thought to himself, I cant let her run out this time. He ran to where her car was but she just left and he watched her car speed off.

Stacy was driving down the road, it's a good thing the RAW superstars were all training tomorrow that way she could tell Maria about John and Trish.


	5. Deceptionally Truthful

Stacy got back to the hotel and when she walked into the lobby she saw John. He tried to walk over to her but she just ran off to her room.

He was really confused but he figured Randy did something or said something that made her upset, time was all she needed.

Stacy ran up the stairs and quickly grabbed her key card from her purse and opened the door. She ran inside and looked at the clock. It was already 1 im the morning. Lita still wasn't back Stacy assumed she would be back in the morning.

She went over to sit on the bed and take off her shoes. Stacy started rummaging threw her bag to find her pajamas, and then realized that there was something in one of the side pockets that she rarely ever used.

She opened the pocket and pulled out an old picture. It was of her and Randy, the glass was cracked and his face was drawn on, but beyond the permanent stains she saw herself and Randy together, she remembered that day clearly, they were at the park and it was their first date, Randy made her laugh and gave her butterflies, he told her that he would always be with her, and they wanted a picture from the first date of many more to come.

Stacy also remembered the day she crossed out his face, it was about a week after she found out about Trish. She wasn't so angry about that anymore, she was angry that he hadn't called, or even tried to talk to her. So her and Lita had been sharing a room when Stacy found the picture on top of her clothes in her bag and she decided that she would rip randy out of the picture.

She still didn't know why she didn't rip it, but instead she drew devil horns on his face a mustache and beard she drew warts on his nose and colored his teeth black. It was childish but it felt great.

Stacy took the picture and threw it in the trash. She decided that was it, it was Randy's last chance, anymore chances he made would have to be on his own time because Stacy wouldn't give him her attention anymore.

She went back to her bag and grabbed her pajamas, she had gotten changed into her pajamas and heard her phone ring, but it wasn't a call, it was a text message from Lita, she said:

Hey John said you just got in, I'll be back in the morning, tell me what happened then. Love always Lita.

Stacy closed her phone, how as she going to explain to Lita? She told Randy she wouldn't tell anyone that he told her. Even if she wanted nothing to do with him right now, Stacy wasn't the type of person to back down from promises. She thought about it for a while and just said she would tell Lita everything leaving out a few details.

Stacy snuggled into bed and turned on the TV. She watch re-runs of I love Lucy as she started to doze off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Stacy woke up and looked at her alarm clock , it was 7am, wow 6hours of sleep doesn't do much good, but she got up anyways. She wanted to head to the gym before she had to start training with the RAW roster.

Stacy got out of bed and got her sweats and sports bra out of her bag, she brushed her hair and teeth and put her hair into a tight pony tail. She grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, grabbed her phone, I-pod and key and headed out the door.

She walked down to the lobby and saw Lita. She was wearing her red dress and just walking into the hotel.

"Lita we have to be at RAW in two hours and you're just getting home? Im going to the gym and you might want to come, just meet me there." Stacy said running out the door.

"Okay!" Lita yelled after her with a stupid smile on her face. Lita walked up to her room and opened the door she showered and got dressed and met Stacy at the gym.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Stacy had one head phone in as she was jogging on a tread mill next to Lita. Lita was telling Stacy about her and Matt's dinner. Stacy was thankful that she had her headphone up enough to be able to ignore Lita. She started thinking about Randy, maybe he was right, maybe she shouldn't have gotten so angry, after all it wasn't even her business. But she figured that even if it wasn't her business it was still wrong not to tell Maria, she thought she was right, and she had a right to be mad.

Lita started shaking Stacy violently, Stacy had gotten lost in her thoughts, and had forgotten that Lita was even talking.

"STACY! Did you hear me?!" Lita screamed. Everyone in the gym now looking at the two girls.

"Oh, huh? What? No, sorry kind of spaced off, what were you saying?" Stacy replied returning to reality.

"I said, how was you night out with Randy?" Lita asked, Stacy sighed a little that was the one question she was hoping Lita would forget to ask. Stacy didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell Lita about John but she couldn't think of something to tell her about her still being upset with Randy.

"Oh well, nothing special, Randy was sweet and then Candice showed up and he ditched me for her, so he's still the jerk he was a year ago." Stacy lied trough her teeth. She would explain to Randy if word got around, no matter how much she didn't want to.

"Oh well, I'm sorry, I know who much you wanted your friendship back." Lita said sounding sympathetic.

Stacy quickly retaliated, "I lived without him for a year I wasn't the one trying to get out friendship back that was him." she said with a fire in her eyes. Lita just rolled her eyes knowing Stacy actually did want her friendship back.

Stacy quickly put her other head phone in and turned up the speed on the treadmill, this wasn't exactly how she wanted to start out her day, but running would cool her off, she only had about 20 minutes left before she had to get going for the training day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Randy walked down the halls, disappointed with himself for his date with Stacy the night before. But he hoped what he had done would make it up to her. Even if it didn't, he sure felt a lot better about himself. He knew that it would pay off in the end. Hopefully. . .

Randy walked down to the locker-room to sit next to John.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Stacy walked into the arena, she loved training days, it gave her the chance to be doing what she loved with the people she loved, Raw was like work but Raw training was like a day off. She headed towards Maria's locker-room to tell her about Cena, when she ran into Lita.

"Hey where are you rushing to?" Lita asked.

"Oh I wanted talk to Maria, since you know we haven't seen her since yesterday." Stacy smiled nervously.

"Oookayy, Well ill come with!" Lita said with excitement.

"NO!" Stacy yelled, "You cant, Matt is looking for you!" Stacy said trying to cover for her odd behavior.

Lita just shrugged and went to go look for her boyfriend, and Stacy made her way to Maria's locker-room. She knocked on the door and she heard a faint voice ushering her to come in. She opened the door and looked around but couldn't see anyone in the room, she looked a little closer and in the corner, looking desperately distressed, was Maria.

She looked on the verge of tears, with a slight glitter of anger in her eyes. Stacy walked over to her and lifted her up, she hugged her and didn't bother to ask what's wrong, she assumed that she had caught Trish and Cena. "Maria, I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way."

"Well-I guess, I would have rather it happen this way, rather than finding out on my own." Maria said in between breathes, gulps, and tears. At this comment Stacy was baffled.

"Wait, how did you find out?" Stacy asked her voice still containing a slight sympathetic tone. Maria looked up her make up ruined after the tears that had fallen since Stacy first walked in.

"R-r-randy Told me." Maria said with a slight struggle because of the lump that had developed in her throat.

"Oh, Well, that's what I was coming on here to tell you, Im so sorry Maria, I know how much it hurts." Stacy said pulling her friend into a hug.

Maria looked up at Stacy and wiped the tears from her eyes and the makeup off her cheeks, she walked over to the tissues blew her nose, fixed her hair in the mirror and sniffled slightly, she started heading for the door and placed her hand on the knob, "Time to talk to him." We the last words she said after she walked out the door.

Stacy was stunned by her sudden strength, moments ago she was a wreck, but that was the best thing to do, cry to yourself, or to you friends, be strong around potential threats. Stacy walked out of the locker-room and headed for the guys locker-room to mingle. She hoped no one would know what was about to happen between Maria and Cena.

Stacy was on her way to the locker-room, she turned a corner and approached the door. She knocked and heard a welcome cheer from several deep voices on the other side. Stacy opened the door and was welcomed just like one of the guys, she saw Lita sitting on Matt's lap and almost the entire raw roster was there, expect for a few missing men and women, among those missing men was Cena. But Mr. Randy Orton was present.


	6. My Knight in Shining Armor

Stacy felt her heart beat significantly increase in speed. She felt it pounding faster and faster as Randy's eyes stayed glued on her. As soon as she looked at him, he turned away to talk to Shelton.

"Hey Stace! Haven't seen you all day!" Mickie screamed at her.

Stacy liked Mickie but wasn't crazy about her. Mickie had her moments when you just wanted to chew your foot off rather than listen to her.

"Hey, yeah I know!" Stacy said back trying to act enthusiastic. She was lucky because before she could speak again Shawn Michaels asked her if she had seen Cena. Stacy just replied with a shrug. Lita asked her about Maria and Stacy avoided an answer by going over to give everyone a hug.

Stacy stopped in front of Randy, randy Jumped a little when he felt her hand on his shoulder she gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "We need to talk." and she pulled away. Randy felt a warm wave go through his body, he just smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Randy turned back to Shelton, "Bye, everyone see you in a little bit! I gonna go talk to Vince about today." Stacy said walking out the door.

Lita was about to follow her when Edge entered the door as Stacy left. He pulled Lita into a hug and Matt started to stand a little when Edge looked at him with a slight glare in his eyes. Paul restricted him, telling him to keep his cool.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Stacy walked out of the woman's locker-room and ran into someone she didn't expect to see.

"Oh! Sorry John." Stacy said confused.

"Where the hell is he?" John said, he looked like he was about to explode, his face had turned a beet red color.

"Who?" Stacy said a little bit frightened.

"Randy, the little backstabbing bastard that told Maria my secret." John said clenching his fist into his other hand.

"John stop, Randy didn't tell Maria that you cheated, I overheard Trish talking to Candice about it, I'm really sorry but I thought she deserved to know the truth." Stacy said afraid of what would happen next.

John raised his arm and smacked Stacy flat across the face, Stacy fell onto her knees, held her throbbing cheek, and started to sob. "That should teach you stupid bitch! You ruined my relationship!" John screamed in her face.

Stacy looked up and saw nothing but a figure behind Cena that punched him square in the jaw, Cena yelped with pain and his nose started to bleed, "It was ruined the moment you cheated." A deep voice said.

Stacy quickly matched a face with that voice, it made her feel comfortable. Cena started to walk away cursing under his breath. Stacy felt a hand on her arm gently stroking it and taking the hair out of her eyes.

She looked through tear filled eyes at her hero.

"Hey are you okay?" Randy said gently grabbing her to lift her up. (Yeah I know very predictable!)

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks Randy, who knows what John would have done if you hadn't of come along." Stacy said struggling to her feet.

"Hey someone has to play the role of knight in shining armor." Randy showed a cocky smile.

Stacy immediately felt better, maybe she could trust him again. She didn't feel the same way as when they were dating but the vibe between them was defiantly coming back. Stacy just smiled at him.

"So I guess it's a good thing I ran into you, you said you wanted to talk." Randy said walking her into his locker-room which was just around the corner. They walked into his locker-room, Randy sat her down on the couch and closed the door. He left the room for a second to get an ice pack and quickly returned handing Stacy the cold pack to reduce the swelling. He knew John hit hard and could only imagine how he had hit Stacy.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Randy said.

Stacy just gave him a little look out of the corner of her eye. "You know, Randy, you told Maria. But why?"

"Well after you ran out the other night, I really started thinking, I know how much I hurt you, and I thought that if there was even the slightest chance of stopping Maria from feeling the same way, the only thing that could do that would be to tell her. And I just really wanted you to forgive me." Randy said with a smile on the corner of his mouth.

Stacy eyed him curiously, "Why do you go so crazy over me? Randy why did you pick now, its been a year and your just now trying to get me back in your life." Stacy said.

"Stace, like I said I just wanted to give you some space, Cena's idea, I should have known it was stupid but it sounded good at the time. I realize now it was stupid, if I had gone with my heart you would have heard this a lot sooner, but like a moron I went with my head. Im sorry Stacy, I cant say it enough." Randy said with the said desperation in his voice as the night before.

Stacy felt he was sincere, but, like him never knew what to go with, her head or her heart. She smiled and placed her hand on his knee. "Look Randy, I think you've done enough, if you want me in your life that bad, I'm willing to be your friend again. Nothing more." Stacy said looking at him.

Randy looked up his face started to shine a bit when he realized what she said. "Really? Oh my god Stacy I promise you wont regret this." He said.

Stacy stood up and started to walk out the door but turned around gave Randy a kiss on the cheek and headed back to the door. Randy put his three fore fingers on his cheek where she gently placed a kiss. She turned around before she stepped out the door and said in an angelic voice, "Thanks again." Just like that Stacy left with a slight smile on her face.

"Anytime." Randy said after she left.

Randy sighed and laid down on the couch, just the beginning of a long day.


	7. Mutual Surprises

Lita was walking into the hotel lobby, she was headed upstairs when she heard a voice calling her name from behind. She turned around to be face to face with the Rated R superstar.

"Hey, I've been trying to catch up with you. I really need to talk to you." Adam said.

She giggles slightly and said, "Alright, what is it."

"Well, I'd love to tell you that everything is okay, but I cant lie, especially not to you. . ." Adam said still catching his breath.

Lita wasn't as light hearted now, "Adam, what is it? You're starting to freak me out."

"Look Lita, this might make you really upset, but I saw Matt with Ashley, and not 'with' as in hanging out, I mean 'with' as in hanging all over. Im really sorry." Adam spat out.

Lita looked with her mouth half open, he eyes welling up with tears, she did not respond to this, she just ran upstairs.

Adam kept his face serious until she was clear out of sight, then a slight grin crawled onto his face as he walked away very pleased with himself.

Lita ran up to her room, tears in her eyes she could barely see. She rummaged through her purse for her room key as she ran down the hall to her suite. She really hoped Matt hadn't gotten there yet, she couldn't confront him.

She grabbed her room key and opened the door and saw a figure in her room, she tried to keep her tears inside but let out a slight yelp, the figure turned to face her.

Her heart sank into her stomach with relief, she ran into Christian's arms while he realized that she was upset and didn't bother to let go. He put his arms around her and comforted her.

They stood their like that for about 10 minutes, and then Lita finally pulled away. She wasn't crying anymore but she looked like she might start anytime.

Christian sat down on the bed and motion for Lita come to him. She looked into his eyes and saw a safe haven, she walked over and leaned herself onto him. She felt safe, like nothing could happen ever again.

"Tell me what's wrong." Christian whispered to her softly but with a command in his voice. Lita looked up at him, and at that second he knew it had something to do with Matt. "Come on babe, tell me about it." Christian said trying still to comfort her.

"Well, I walked in and-" Lita cut off. "-and I talked to Edge, he, umm, he said he saw, Matt, he said he saw him with, with Ashley." Lita said between sniffles. After she finished she buried herself in Christians shoulders and continued to cry.

Christian thought this was odd, Matt wasn't the type of guy to go behind someone's back. Something told him Edge had made his move. Then he heard the door begin to open, he looked up and saw it creek open.

Lita stood up and looked at the door wiping the tears off her cheeks. Matt walked into the room and went to hug Lita, when she went up to him slapped him across the face. He put his hand up to his cheek and looked at Lita. All she said was, "So much for 'Love'." And just like that she was out the door.

Christian sat on the bed dumbstruck at what Lita had just done. Matt looked at him with anger burning in his eyes. "What the hell did you do?!" Matt yelled, he grabbed Christian by his shirt and screamed straight to his face.

Before he knew it, Christian grabbed Matt and threw him to the ground, yelling back at him, "I didn't do anything, man! If you wanna know about her, talk to Edge!" Matt just looked up at him mouth half open, he knew Christian wasn't lying, Christian never got that mad, even at people he hated.

"Okay, dude im sorry, I just thought-" Matt said but he was cut off.

"I know what you thought but its not what you think, it was all Edge." He realized that he was slowly digging himself a hole, because Matt would eventually want to know why Edge did that and Christian wasn't the type to lie, that why he liked his personality on TV so much, he could be someone completely opposite. "Look Matt, I'll tell you what this is all about, but you gotta promise you wont get mad, or go off on me or anything."

"Fine man, Just tell me." Matt said, picking himself up.

Christian explained everything to Matt, leaving Edge's motivation out of the picture.

"But why does Edge want to mess us up?" Matt questioned.

Christian was afraid that he would ask that question, "Look man, Edge came up with that plan because, well he has always kinda wanted to steal every girl I ever liked from me. Man I'm sorry, its just how he is, and even if I do like Lita I wouldn't have done anything, ever, I swear." Christian said.

"Hey, why are you sorry, I know why you like her, she's amazing, and there isn't anyway to make her see that Edge is lying?" Matt said in an understanding tone.

"No I don't think so, there are two people, well there were three but I don't think she trusts you anymore, anyways, I think that if she had to pick between me and Edge, she'd pick Edge." Christian said. "Look man, Stacy has a room mate, maybe you could room with me and Randy tonight so that Lita has a place to crash. Just go down to my room and tell randy what's going on and I'll call Lita and tell her." Christian finished.

Matt didn't say anything, he just walked out the door, slamming it on the way out. Christian grabbed the phone and called Lita's cell phone.

"Hello?" Lita's voice said over the receiver, she sounded like she was still crying.

"Hey sweetheart, I talked to Matt, and he agreed to spend the night somewhere else tonight, you can come back, I'll leave to if you want to be alone." Christian told her.

"Oh, thanks, but if I come back do you mind staying with me for a while, I really don't feel like being alone, besides, I'm taking up Victoria's bed and she wants to sleep." Lita said sounding a little more stable.

"Alright, I'll stay, be here soon." Christian said.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Lita said and hung up the phone. Stacy gave her a little smile. "What?" Lita asked.

"Oh, nothing . . ." Stacy said and she walked into the bathroom. Lita smiled to herself about her friend and walked out the door. "See ya later!"

"Bye" Stacy yelled out of the bathroom.

Lita was walking down the hall and about to open the door to her room when Edge came up behind her and covered her eyes, "Guess who."

"Adam, knock it off." Lita said, happy but a little upset about him showing up.

"Aww, what's wrong babe, still bummed out? I thought you loved me. Hey! I have an idea how about we hang out tonight." Edge Said.

"Actually I just wanted to stay in tonight, Matt's gone so. . ." For some reason she restrained telling Edge she would be with Christian, something just kept her from saying it.

"Come on, it will be like old times." Edge said quivering his bottom lip, trying to make her give in.

"Hmm, well-" Lita started, but was cut off by her phone, she saw that Christian was calling, "Hang on a sec, personal call, I have to take it." She walked a little down the hall and Edge leaned against the wall waiting. This was taking longer than he thought.

Lita came back and grabbed edges hand and pulled him off the wall. "Look, id love to go out tonight, but after the whole Matt thing I'm still a little upset, I just want to be alone." Lita said sounding sorry.

"Well, I guess that's cool, then I'll see you tomorrow babe." Edge said, kissed her on the cheek and walked off. He was a little suspicious, usually when Lita was upset she would go and party, being alone was never her break-up therapy. 'Oh well, I'll just call Christian, see what he's doing tonight.' Edge thought.

Lita walked into the room and looked around, but saw no one, "Hello?" She called.


	8. Morning's Rude Awakenings

"Out on the Balcony!" Christian voice came from outside. Lita walked outside and what she saw blew her mind. There was plates covered with those fancy steel covers and candles on the table.

"Oh my God. How did you have time to cook this, I wasn't gone that long." Lita said, she was so happy, she told Edge that she couldn't hang out.

"Well," Christian started as he lifted the silver cover, "McDonalds delivers in less than ten minutes." He said with a huge smile on his face.

Lita laughed a little, "Wow, I didn't think I would here you laugh all week, glad I could get one out of you. I just thought it was a beautiful night and we shouldn't waste it inside, I would have cooked real food but I didn't have time." Christian said as he pulled Lita's chair out for her.

She sat down, and smiled up at Christian, she didn't know what else to say except, "Thank you."

"You deserve it." Christian said, kissing her cheek slightly, "I just thought it would cheer you up."

"Having you here with me is good enough." Lita said. Christian sat down, he really wanted things to be okay but he knew they wouldn't be unless the truth came out, but not now, not here.

They just ate for about 20minutes, then Lita got up and went inside, Christian stayed outside to clean the plates and clear off the table. He was almost done when Lita came out wearing practically nothing. Christian dropped his jaw but managed to keep his drool inside of his mouth.

Lita walked up to him and started kissing him, but he pulled away, he didn't know why, it just didn't feel like the right way, or the right time. "What's wrong?" Lita said, "I thought you wanted to stay with me."

"Look, I do, I really really, like you have no idea how much I do, but I just cant, and if I tell you why im afraid you wont believe me. Im sorry." Christian said walking inside.

Lita grabbed a blanket and sat outside, Christian saw that she was still outside so he went out to her. "You cant stay out here all night." Christian said, kneeling next to her.

"I just don't understand, how could you think I would get mad, I mean I know im an emotional wreck but my feelings aren't because of what happened today, I really do like you." Lita said.

"I know, I know, I like you to Lita, probably even more, but right now, its just not the right time, I want to tell you why but I don't know if you'll believe me." Christian said.

"Just tell me! Please tell me so I know its not just me you don't want." Lita said, getting up and walking inside. Christian followed her and sat on the bed, Lita sat next to him.

"Lita, its Edge, he knows that I want to be with you, so he wants you so I cant have you. That why he said Matt was with Ashley, do you honestly think Matt would have the heart to cheat? I just don't want us to be together and have Edge constantly trying to ruin it and I don't want Matt to get mad at me, because he still loves you. " Christian said in almost one breath.

Lita just sat there for a moment trying to take in everything he had just said, she thought it over and over and the more she did it sounded even more ridiculous. "Your right."

"You do believe me, thank you, I was so scared." Christian said trying to take her hand.

She pulled her hand away from him, "You were right, I don't believe you. How could Edge do that to me or you. I've known him too long and he would never do that."

"What?! You've known Matt even longer and you really think he would cheat on you?!" Christian said standing up. "I cant believe this, this is exactly why I didn't tell you, I knew you would pick Edge." Christian said and he walked out the door.

Lita sat there and tried to figure out what just happened, she really didn't think that Edge would do that, he was always so sweet and sincere. She reached for the phone and called Stacy.

"Heellluhh" Stay answered, obviously she had been asleep. Lita hadn't realized it was 2 in the morning already.

"Wake up Stace I need you to come over, I am so confused." Lita said.

"Mom, I cant fly down, I have a show tomorrow." Stacy said blankly.

"Stacy! Its Lita come over now, or I will go and drag you over." Lita said and hung up the phone.

Stacy got out of bed regretfully, why Lita needed her at 2 in the morning was beyond her understanding. She grabbed her pillow and a blanket, walked down the hall, and knocked on the room to Lita's room.

Lita opened the door, pulled her inside closed the door. "Took you long enough."

"Well, excuse me for being asleep at this time. Now what do you want?" Stacy said still not completely woken up.

"I have no idea what just happened, everything was so great then I heard about matt and then things started to get better and now, god its just a huge mess!" Lita mumbled. Stacy became more worried when she heard the tone of Lita's voice.

"Okay, im listening, just tell me what happened after you left my room." Stacy answered a little more zoned in now.

Lita explained everything, Edge Christian and what Christian told her. Stacy just sat listening, she looked concerned for her friend.

"Well its all a matter of who you trust, Personally I have known Christian longer, but you have known edge forever, I think you just need some time, when your ready Christian will understand." Stacy answered.

"Yeah, but I kinda already know I believe edge, I just don't know why Christian would lie about his best friend." Lita said.

Stacy just looked at her, then to the clock and back at Lita. "Look I think that its too late to discuss this any further. We should just go to bed, because we have to get up in 2 hours and im really tired, besides, some sleep will do you good, love." Stacy said as she laid her head down on the pillow she brought.

"Yeah, I guess your right, Ill think about it more when we wake up." Lita said laying down also as she slowly went to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Randy, groaned and put his head over his pillow as his hand wandered around the bed side table looking for the alarm clock.

He finally pushed the off button and started to feel someone shaking him. "Uhhh, Go away!" he whined.

"Dude, its time to go you've got 20minutes to be out the door." Matt said, still shaking Randy.

"Fine then, wake me up when I have 5, goodnight." Randy said pushing his pillow down on his head.

Matt grabbed Randy's feet and pulled him off the bed, and walked into the bathroom. "I hate you." Randy yelled to him from the bedroom.

"Just get ready." Matt replied.

Randy got up off the floor and made the bed, he showered and grabbed his stuff and went out the door with Matt. Matt headed down the other way, Randy was going to stop by the lobby and grab breakfast.

He was walking down the hall when a door opened in front of him and Stacy walked out, hair a mess clenching onto a pillow and a huge comforter that was twice her size. Randy laughed a little at the sight.

"Well, well, legs I've got to tell you, that I have never seen you quite like this before, well at least not for a long time." Randy said to her with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up Randy, just cause I agreed we could be friends, doesn't mean you can make fun of me, now help me to my room, how much time do I have?" Stacy said, still tired from her wake up call at 2 in the morning.

Randy just laughed at her some more and grabbed her hand and led her to her room, "You have 10 minutes, just grab your bag, you can borrow some of my sweats and a shirt."

"Okay." Stacy grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. "Im really hungry, does a certain handsome man want to buy a certain long legged female some breakfast." Stacy said smiling up at Randy. They hadn't been this friendly since last year, it felt good, it felt natural.

"That's cheap you know I cant refuse the long legs card." Randy said.

"Well then your just gonna have to give in." Stacy said and smiled, as they walked down into the lobby. Stacy saw that Lita had realized that she left to get ready because she was already down there with coffee in one hand and her bag in the other.

Randy led Stacy to a table where the breakfast was and went to get her some food, he arrived back at the table with two plates and 2 cups of coffee.

"Thanks, you know, this feels, I don't know, right. After not talking for a year, im glad we finally can be friends again." Stacy said.

"Yeah. . ." Randy said dazed, he was lost in Stacy's smile. He just wanted her back, but he knew that she wouldn't take him back. At least not yet.

"Randy, Can we talk, its kind of important, and its just to crowded here." Stacy said taking his hand.

"Sure, lets go." He cleared the table, took her hand and led her outside into his car. He opened the door for her to get in, then made his way to the drivers side to let himself in. "So what'd you wanna talk about?" Randy asked.


	9. Collisions and Aftermath

"Well, I was up with Lita until like 2 in the morning and I just wanted your opinion on something." Stacy started to explain what Lita had told her, she told Randy about Edge, Matt and Christian and about what happened after. "So what do you think?"

"Wow. Well I don't really know, I mean Edge is a great guy, but he will pretty much do anything to get what he wants, and usually what he wants is what Christian wants or has. So I don know, Matt might be cheating or he might not. But if Christian likes Lita, he most likely isn't." Said Randy.

"Hmm." Stacy thought for a second and then looked at Randy. "I was just thinking about something, you remember about a year and a half ago, we were at the beach and I asked you to let me drive your car? You said I was the only girl who ever drove it, well-"

"Still the only girl that's ever driven my car, and the only girl I trust to drive my babies." Randy cut her off and smiled, as he put the keys in the ignition, "Got all your stuff?" Stacy nodded. Randy smiled and stepped on the gas.

Stacy just sat smiling during the ride, couldn't get her mind off of Randy, he was even sweeter than a year ago. Maybe she did want him back. No, she couldn't, not after what happened with Trish, she couldn't be sure that wouldn't happen again. 'We're better off as friends' she thought as she looked at Randy and smiled.

Randy looked at her and smiled back, little did she know world war three had unleashed inside his head too, randy was trying to fight his own thoughts away about asking Stacy to be his again, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Randy was in a completely different world when he looked into her eyes.

Randy's better world came crashing down as he went from smiling at Stacy to a look of complete and utter fear as she screamed, "Randy look out!"

It had only taken a few seconds of spacing to put both lives in danger and it had taken only a few seconds for randy to swerve that steering wheel all the way to the right and then back to the left, the car swung from left to right and back.

There was a dark moment and randy woke up staring into a smoky view of a tree in front of a dented hood and blown engine. Randy could barely catch his breath, his leg was stuck between the wheel and the door of the car, he shifted to get his leg out of the prison it was stuck in.

His phone was flashing in the cup holder he placed it in and as he looked that way he saw Stacy, his hand glided on instinct to her head. She was unconscious and her head had smashed into the window because the window was cracked, he lifted her head and whispered into her ear.

He yelled her name before realizing she wasn't going to wake up. Randy's next instinct was to grab his phone and call 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" the voice on the phone said.

"Hi, I was just in a car accident, my girlfriend is unconscious in the passenger seat and my leg is jammed, I cant get our of the car, please send help right away." Randy said on impulse. Randy couldn't remember anything between the time of the phone call and the time he heard police and ambulance sirens, he lifted his head and saw flashing lights that could only be a sign of help.

Randy looked over and saw Stacy, she was still silent and not stirring.

The next two hours consisted of flashes of the ambulance and police, followed by a long period of black with a fading light in the distance. Randy blinked his eyes and saw he was lying in a bed inside a hospital room. He looked across the room and he saw Christian and Matt.

"Hey dude he's waking up" Christian said shaking matt to wake him up.

Matt's eyes burst open with surprise, looked at Christian, and realized Randy's eyes were open. He rushed to the side of the bed and smiled. "Finally, everyone has been freaking out. Maria is outside having a cow, Batista wont shut up and mostly everyone else is really upset."

"Nice to see you to. How about a 'oh my god randy, how are you doing?'" Randy said with sarcasm tinting his voice.

"Oh my god Randy, how are you?" Christian said, giving the room a lighthearted feeling. Randy chuckled a bit, then touched his leg in pain.

"So what's the damage?" Randy asked remembering the accident.

"Fracture in the leg, few stitched on your head, no damage in the cranium though." Matt replied, "Your lucky man, they say you can still be in the show next week, just to take it easy."

Randy nodded than quickly remembered, "Stacy?" He simple said, he figured they were two smart cookies, they could figure it out.

"Aww, Man, she gonna be fine, she concussed and she had to get some stitches, she got a couple of fractures, shell be fine, but she gotta stay for a week or so." Christian said in a sympathetic voice, putting his hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Damn, Im such and idiot, this is all my fault. Can I go see her?" Randy said.

Matt looked at him, "I don't know if she's awake yet" Sorry. Matt looked down again.

"I just want to go see her." Randy said.

"Okay I'll get you a nurse." Matt said as he walked out heading to the door. Christian sat down beside the bed simply because he was tired of standing.

"So I heard, man, don't sweat Edge, Lita will come around." Randy said, obviously knowing what was his mind.

"How'd you-" Christian started but was cut off.

"Stace told me, Lita told her." Randy explained briefly. Christian opened his mouth to respond but a nurse walked in with a wheel chair and Matt in her train.

"Okay, you can go see your fiancé but after that rest, you need to take it easy to heel that leg." The nurse said rolling the wheel chair over to the bed, "As for you two," she said, "Visiting hours are almost over." Randy was a bit confused by the fact that the nurse had referred to Stacy as his fiancé, but he didn't question it as long as he got to see her.

The nurse wheeled Randy down the hall to Stacy's hospital room, he entered the room and saw Stacy laying on the white bed, eyes closed bruises on her arms and circles under her eyes, she was pale and looked like she really needed the sleep she was getting. Randy thanked the nurse and wheeled himself to the bed.

The nurse closed the door gently on her way out. Randy took Stacy's hand and whispered to her in a hushed tone.

He told her about the accident and what was going on, he told her that the doctors say she will be just fine and she could leave soon and he would never do anything stupid again.

Stacy breathed out heavily and put pressure on Randy's hand as she fluttered her eyes open adjusting to the brightness and white of the room surrounding her. She looked at randy with a weak look in her eyes. She looked like she was in pain. When she saw randy there holding her hand she smiled at him.

Randy smiled back sweetly, he felt horrible, he couldn't help but feel it was all his fault. "Its good to see those big beautiful brown eyes again." Randy said placing his other hand over Stacy's.

Stacy smiled at him and shifted a little to give him her attention, "Before you repeat yourself, I heard everything you said." Stacy said meekly.

"Stacy, im so, so, so sorry. Im so stupid, im sorry." Randy said to her.

Stacy laughed with all the strength she had. "Randy, listen, its not your fault, and im not going to say it is. So how long do I have to be here?" She asked randy.

"A week, at least that's what Christian said." Randy replied.

"I thought they only let family in." Stacy said quietly.

Randy laughed nervously, "Yeah, Matt told the nurse I was your fiancé."

"Oh," Stacy said, "Well im glad you're here." She smiled at Randy and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Stace," Randy said gently caressing her hand with his thumb, "I cant do this anymore, I cant be just your friend anymore, I love you and its killing me to not be able to have you, so we can either be together or not, it hurt to much to be your friend."

Stacy looked down, "Oh, Randy, I don't think I'm ready to do this again."

Randy looked at her, "Well then im not ready to do this. When your ready again, let me know." Randy kissed her forehead and walked out. "Goodbye Stacy, Hope its not forever."

Stacy was so confused, she liked Randy but she didn't know what to do, after the last time she was scared, what if she got hurt again.

Authors Note:

Hey, hey all you readers! Thanks for all your review thanks to Inday, keep reading. :D

If you have any ideas please feel free to let me know! Im really stuck on how to end this story!

Take care Baby Cakes! :


	10. Smitten by Surprise

Lita walked up to the front counter, "May I please see Stacy Keibler?" She asked, being as quite as possible.

"Only family members, sorry ma'am." The receptionist said.

"Im her sister." Lita lied.

The nurse lead Lita down the hall to Stacy's room. They walked in the door and Stacy was just laying there, thinking. She turned her head to look at Lita and smiled. Lita walked over to the bed and the nurse walked out, "I'll leave you to alone."

Lita hugged Stacy gently, "How are you feeling."

Stacy wondered how to word her answer. "Well, first I fell better because Randy came in here. Now im kind of upset, and I have a headache."

Lita pulled a chair to the bed ready to listen, "I meant your injuries, but tell me what's on your mind babe."

Stacy explained to Lita how Randy had come in and told her they couldn't be friends, they had to be more. She asked for her advice, "Well, Wow. Um. Why don't you want to be with him again, its obvious your head over heels for the guy." Lita started.

Stacy looked up and thought for a second, "Trish and Candice, their always trying to get in between me and Randy."

Lita gave a look of disbelief to her friend, "Don't you think Randy realized the first time that they are bad news?"

Stacy nodded her head. "Don't you think Christian likes you enough not to lie to you?"

Lita was dumbfounded at Stacy's low blow. Lita looked a little hurt at the fact that Stacy might be right, she had thought Edge was so nice, and sweet she wouldn't dare question him.

"Lita, when I was talking to Randy, he told me that Adam is always doing this to Christian. He is always trying to take what's his." Stacy said, weakly, as she shifted to a position she could sleep in.

Lita just looked at her, tears building up in her eyes, "I think I love him." Was the last thing she said as she went out the door and left Stacy to sleep.

Maria sat in the hospital, dozing off, here and there. She opened her eyes and say blue jeans in front of her, she looked up into John Cena's face. She rose her hand to smack him and before she could he said, "Remember we are in a hospital, I came to talk to you because I know you can't slap me here."

"But I can ignore you." She answered coldly.

Cena sat down next to her, he tried to take her hand, and she pulled away quickly. "Look, I don't expect you to talk to me, but listen, I don't want us to end up like Randy and Stacy, you don't have to be my friend, I just don't want you to smack me every time you see me." he said and walked away.

Maria had no intention of talking to him, he cheated, and he knew exactly what he was doing.

Lita walked down the hall to where everyone was sitting. When she entered the room everyone shifted and expected some news. Edge sat up and came in front of her, "How is she?"

Lita looked at him in disgust and shook her head, "How could you? He's supposed to be your best friend." She said, pushing him back down into his chair, knowing she couldn't slap him. Everyone just wondered what was going on. Edge had a scared expression on his face, 'how did she find out?' he thought.

Christian sat in the corner and realized that she picked him, finally, she finally picked Christian over Edge. She smiled as she walked she whispered, "I better go talk to Matt." Christian nodded and smiled back.

Lita walked out of the hospital and called a cab. She got in the cab and told the driver her destination. She handed the driver her cash as she got out of the cab, and walked into the lobby of the hotel.

Lita walked up to the receptionist and asked the number of Matt Hardy's room. The receptionist told her the number and Lita thanked her as she made her way up to his room. When she arrived at the room she took a deep breath to relax herself and she lifted her hand to knock on the door.

Matt was laying in bed just thinking about how to make Lita trust him. He heard the knock on the door and quickly got up to answer it. He opened the door and his jaw dropped when he saw Lita standing there.

She just looked up at him extremely nervous, she had no idea what to say. Apparently he didn't either because he just looked down and laughed a little nervously.

They had been standing like that for about five minutes when Matt finally spoke, "I never cheated." He said bluntly.

"I know." She replied still not looking at him.

Matt looked at her, "Do you want to come in?" he said not knowing what else to say.

She didn't bother answering, she just took a step forward and Matt moved out of the way and closed the door behind her. She sat on the bed still looking down.

"So you came here for. . ." Matt asked.

Lita finally looked up and her eyes were filling with tears, the confidence that she had when she pushed Adam down was gone, she was weak around Matt. She didn't bother to speak but got straight off the bed and hugged Matt with all her might, she just started to cry.

Matt was a little bewildered at first, then he realized what must have happened and embraced her hug. "Its okay, everything will be okay." Matt said.

Lita had never been this much of an emotional mess, she was usually the strong one, this was the most she had cried in her life. She let go of Matt and sat back down wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't know, I could trust him and all of a sudden I cant? It doesn't make sense. How could I not believe you, I loved you so much." she said in one breath.

"Its okay, its fine, you were always closer to him since that storyline. Its okay I forgive you." Lita looked at him as he sat down next to her. She took his hand into her and started to kiss him.

He stopped, "Are you sure you want to do this again?"

She nodded and kissed him again this time longer without interruption, when the passionate kiss ended it was followed by smaller kisses, in between those kisses Matt slipped in the words, "I love you."

On impulse Lita replied, "I love you too Christian."

Matt froze, "What?"

Lita had realized what she said, "Matt, I, I, I love Christian." She said looking down.

Matt just took his hand and gently lifter her chin up looked her in the eyes, "I know, you have for a while, so, go get him." Matt said as he smiled, holding her hand.

Lita looked at him confused, "You should be so angry! Why aren't you angry?! Matt you are WAY to good for me." Lita said.

Matt shrugged, and just hugged her, "Go get him." He told her again. Lita smiled as she got up kissed Matt on the cheek and ran out the door. Matt sighed as he watched her leave, he turned the T.V. on and began to watch.

Randy was rolling down to the visiting area to see his friends. Cena stood up when he saw Randy, he walked over to him and said, "Dude I know your still mad at me, but I need to talk to you."

Randy motioned to John indicating him to lead the way. Cena walked off and Randy wheeled behind him. They entered an empty room, that John wasn't really sure what it was used for. "Look man I'm not in a great mood, make it quick." Randy said.

Cena paced thinking of exactly what to say, "I'm going crazy man, I can't do this, I can't have her hate me. I'm in love with her." He said nervously.

"Wow, back up, what?!" Randy exclaimed.

"Ever since she found out, ever since, I can't take it, she gives me stares that kill, she wont even breathe in my direction. I didn't know I could hurt this bad when I don't have an injury. I didn't mean to slap Stacy, I was just so, so angry, I couldn't control myself, because I love her, I love Maria so much." Cena said still pacing.

Randy just blinked, trying to catch up with what his friend said. "Did you try and talk to her?"

John looked at him and nodded, Randy made a motion for him to continue, "I told her she didn't have to talk to me, just not to hate me, I said I was sorry, I didn't know what else to say, I just wanted to hear her voice." Cena said desperately. "You gotta help me, please, help me get her back. Oh! And could you beg Stacy to forgive me."

Randy froze, "I can help you man, but I cant talk to Stacy, I cant be her friend."

Cena looked at him confused and surprised. Randy explain to him, "Wow, dude I'm sorry." Cena said, "So will you help me?"

Randy nodded, "So here's what we're gonna do. . ."


	11. A Slap in the Face Plus some I'm Sorry's

Authors Note:

Thanks Again for the reviews and favorite story adds.

Im really anxious to finish this story, but I don't know how to end it, any ideas?

ONE WEEK LATER

Stacy walked backstage at the raw house show, everyone gave her a warm welcome back and said it was good to see her. She turned a corner heading towards the women's locker-room and saw randy standing there talking to John, she smiled at him, and randy smiled and turned his head the other way.

Stacy walked into the locker-room and spotted Lita. She closed the door and sighed. Lita walked over to her and asked, "What up, you don't look so hot."

"I thought I could do it, I cant, I cant do it Lita, one day and im already losing my mind." Stacy said shaking her head and pacing through the locker-room.

"Look, you just need to clear your head. We'll go out tonight after the show, we'll dance and you'll find a cute guy and you'll get over it just like that!" Lita said smiling hoping to cheer her friend up.

"Okay" Stacy said as she sat down, Lita walked out of the room. Stacy buried her head in her hands and let one single tear fall down her cheek.

Lita walked down the hallways looking in all the rooms to find him. She ran into the guys locker-room not paying attention to all the other guys around her, she was just looking for him, him and only him.

Edge walked in front of her cutting her off, he looked at her surprised and said, "Lita, listen!" he started saying but had nothing left to say when she slapped him across the face.

"That was a week late, sorry, I cant believe you." Lita said pushing him out of the way many guys now looking at her as she had attracted attention to her self. She walked through a door into another locker-room as she turned the corner she saw him.

He was bending over tying his boots up getting ready to go against Edge in the next match. Lita walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder, he turned around surprised, "Lita, hey, you do know this is the guys locker-room right?"

Lita was un-phased at his attempt to be funny, "You were right and im so, so sorry I didn't believe you, I was stupid and I was clueless and I am so sorry."

"Look its okay, really, he was your friend, I understand it was impulse to believe him." Christian said, a look of sympathy towards her as she apologized.

"Yeah, this is an impulse too." Lita pushed him again the wall and pushed her mouth onto his and he was startled but embraced it as he intensified the kiss not wanting to ever pull away.

He maneuvered his tongue into her mouth as hers gave feedback feeling the warmth of it brush upon hers. Matt walked by and saw them, "Bout time, Yo, Christian, match in 5."

Christian waved him off as he continued kissing Lita, she pulled away catching her breath. Christian regain his breath too, "Wow, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for that."

Lita smiled at him and said, "Go kick his ass for me." She gave him one last kiss and walked out of the guys locker-room grinning uncontrollably.

She headed back down to the women's locker-room and walked in the and saw Stacy still sitting there, "Its official, finally, it feels great, me and Christian. Im so happy."

"Whoopdy-freakin-do for you, normally I would bounce around happy for you but im not really in the mood, I just want to wallow in self pity." Stacy said still upset.

"Jeez you could have said congrats or something instead of bringing out the claws putty-tat, sorry but you brought this upon yourself, if you weren't so scarred and just let him in again you wouldn't be this upset." Lita said a little frustrated with Stacy, "You want him just tell him, don't be mopey and annoying." She said before walking out, slamming the door on her way out.

Stacy sighed as she calmed down from her bitch fit a second ago, that was it, she had to tell him, but when was the question, and how?

Maria walked down the hall just arriving at the house show, she didn't have any matched so why did she even both coming? She walked to her room and opened the door as she walked in she gasped as she walked in on a room filled with rose petals and, what had to be about 20 dozen red and white roses. She looked around and wondered what was going on. She fully entered the room and was immediately deflated when she saw john standing with boom box in hand.

The look in Maria's eye had quickly gone from flattered to a glare in less than a second. John realized she was about to leave and yelled, "Maria wait!"

"Why? Why should I wait because obviously this isn't from the heart you just can stand for me to be mad, well guess what cheating on me isn't something im going to get over with a few hundred dollars worth of roses!" She screamed at him. Maria hadn't truly gotten out her anger since their break up.

"Look I know you have no reason to stay, and I understand you walking out right now but please can you just listen to my apology." John said pleadingly.

Maria took her hand off the doorknob, "You have five minutes." She said as she crossed her arms.

John smiled as she put down the boom box and pressed the play button, and turned the volume down a little. Sorry by Buckcherry started playing, "Look im not going to sing to you, because that would be cheesy and frankly im not a very good singer, but this song pretty much says it all. Look I know it was my fault, I know I screwed up. I don't even know why I did, its probably because im a slut and im not good enough for you. But either way I know that I screwed up. I know that its not gonna be better over night. I know you probably wont trust me for a really long time." John said pausing. He reached into his pocket.

Maria was a little more open now, he always knew that song made her melt and hearing him admit to being stupid didn't hurt either. John pulled out a small box, and opened it, there was a small diamond ring inside. "Im not going to marry you." She said very surprised, "I don't trust you."

He looked at her and smiled, "I know, I know you wont marry me, I know I cant make any promises but I also know I can try, and I also know that I cant live with out you, I know that I love you." Cena said taking the ring out of the box. "Im not asking you to marry me because I know you wont, Im asking you to take this ring, as a reminder that I love you, and my promise that I will wait for you to trust me again because I never want to be with anyone else, no matter how long it takes."

Maria's eyes were actually filling with tears as she unfolded her arms.

"I want you to believe in me again, and if I break this promise I swear I will move to Antarctica and wont ever talk to you again." John said eyes tearing, and hands shaking, "Please."

Maria's cheeks had streams running down from the tears, she couldn't think of what to say, she took the ring and put it on her finger, and simply whispered, "Okay."

Sorry for the short chapter guys but I felt I owed it to you to update since I haven't in such a long time, and im sorry.

I've been working on my instant star story, which you should check out, even if you don't watch the show im satisfied with it so far.

Anyway thanks for not giving up on me. This chapter is mostly about the other couples, The next chapter will be the last one! Ugh, I cant believe its over! Ill start working on my next wrestling one soon though! So stay tuned and thanks for reading!


	12. The Sweet Taste of Your Lips

Last Chapter. :

It might be kinda short. Sorry!

I'm sad but I'm glad you liked it! I'll start on my next one soon! Promise!

Lita walked into the women locker-room, she saw Stacy still sitting in the locker-room watching t.v.

"Im sorry, I was being selfish. I'm happy for you." Stacy murmured as Lita walked by.

Lita nodded and said, "I didn't mean what I said, but it is your fault, why don't you just go get him?" She said sitting down next to her friend.

Stacy sighed as she turned off the T.V. "Its not that simple, I loved him, So much it hurt to watch him leave even if it was for a little while, and then the Trish thing, it killed me. I don't want to get hurt again, and I know there is a one in a million chance that would happen again im just scared to take it." Stacy said resting her head in her hands in frustration.

"Stacy you don't have to take a chance, there is no chance, at all. Randy loves you too, he wouldn't do that, not ever again." Lita said rubbing Stacy's back, comforting her.

"I don't know." Stacy said.

Lita sighed, she hated being happy when she knew Stacy wasn't, "Just think about, really think about, and then listen to your heart, not your head." Lita said walking out of the room. Stacy watched her go.

'I love him so much, I hate it. Why does he make me so happy? I hate it. Why can I forget everything when I'm with him? I hate it. Why cant I let him go? I hate it. But most of all I hate me, I know lita's right I know I should go after him. I know he wont cheat on me again, but does he even want to take me back. He seemed so hurt at the hospital. How much more can he take, how much more can I take? I know what I have to do.' Stacy's mind raced. She couldn't decide so she decided that taking a risk was better than staying locked up and hiding.

She ran out of the women's locker-room, Lita saw she run out and she smiled knowing exactly where she was going. Stacy ran past all the security around the building she ran past superstars and diva's turning a corner she bumped into Trish, "Watch it!" Trish screamed, with a sneer on her face.

"Oh Trish, thanks." Stacy said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Trish just looked at her offended and confused, "For what?" She said rudely.

Stacy smiled very happily at her reaction, "For being the other woman, for making Randy and me realize how much we love each other."

"Whatever." Trish said rolling her eyes.

Stacy was about to leave when she stopped, "Oh Trish, one more thing."

Trish turned around to look at Stacy again and received a stinging slap on her right cheek. Trish held the side of her face, it was burning and she had a snarl on her face with piercing eyes watching Stacy run off.

Stacy smiled wide as she ran further down the hall, she turned a corner and saw John and Maria hand in hand smiling, Stacy's eyes got big as she stopped running.

Maria approached her and said, "We got back together, I'm still a little shaken but Stacy thanks, I mean I know its not something you usually thank people for but thanks for looking out for me, and tell Randy that too."

"He helped me ya know, sorry for, well, everything, I was just so angry, I don't know what got into me, Randy's a good guy Stacy, he'll wait for you as long as it takes." John said walking away with Maria.

Stacy stood there mouth half open dumbfounded at what she just saw. "Well don't I feel slow?" She said to herself

"He's in his room if your lookin'" John yelled looking back at her.

Stacy smiled, she took off again, not running but walking rather quickly, she Randy walk into his locker-room and close the door. Before he could Stacy stopped it from shutting completely. Randy heard loud breathing in the doorway and turned around to see who it was. He looked half amazed and half confused.

"Hi." Stacy said weakly suddenly at a lose for words. He was wearing his ring attire, getting ready for a match next.

Randy turned and scoffed, "Hi."

"You were right." Stacy said out of nowhere.

This caught Randy's attention and he looked at her once again with a look in his eyes telling her to proceed.

"You were right, look randy, I was only fooling myself when I thought we could be friends again." Stacy started. Randy looked at her wondering what she was trying to get at. "I tried to pretend, I mean we tried to pretend that there was nothing between us, but I guess im a better liar because you caved first. I'm a big fat liar! I lied when I said I was scared you would cheat again, because I knew you wouldn't, I knew that but I lied anyways."

Randy's expression softened listening to her heart scream an explanation, he was patient so he decided to wait for her to finish.

"That's not what I was scared of, I was scared of you, just that stuff you do to me, its scary you make me feel so, out of place, I get so nervous around you but I feel so comfortable at the same time, when I'm ma did at you I just want to scream at you and kiss you at the same time!" Stacy said pacing through the room, randy was quite amused. "I didn't come in here to explain the deep dark corridors of my mind I came in here because I know its either me and you together or not at all." She sighed and for a second randy got worried, he almost thought she was going to say something to disappoint him.

"I, I. ." Stacy said, still nervous and she could get the words to escape from the tip of her tongue past her lips and into Randy's mind. Randy approached her and she became even more clambered, "I. . ." She began looking at him vulnerably.

Randy just got closer and closer, Stacy could feel his cool minty breath on her face, she froze, "I don't wanna lose you Stacy Keibler." Were the only words he spoke since she came in.

Stacy began again with, "I," But was cut off when randy cupped her face pulling them together, closing the gap and crashing his lips into her. Stacy felt as if the world had stopped she felt like she could Stacy here forever, she never wanted this moment to end as she threw her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with more passion, randy moved one hand from her cheek to her hip and pulled her in closer.

Randy pulled back eyes still closed, he leaned his forehead to hers and said, "You were saying."

"I love you." She whispered looking up at him. She found her way to his lips again.

Before Randy could do anything the door swung open, Matt stood in the doorway, Stacy looked smiling and Randy the anger in his eyes, "I'm a little busy."

"Yeah your match is starting, like now, everyone is wondering where you were." Matt said crossing his arms leaning against the doorway and smiling, pleased with himself for ticking randy off. "Bought time by the way."

Randy rolled his eyes at matt and turned back to Stacy, he brushed her cheek with his hand, smiled at her and said, "I'll see you, when I get back, I'm gotta need a shower." Randy said winking at her and kissing her one last time, as he walked out the door Matt pretended to puke, and winked at Stacy. Stacy just laughed, randy gave Stacy a cocky smirk before walking out the door to his match, matt following after him.

That's it guys! Thanks for all the support!

I might do an epilogue I might not, but keep an eye out anyways!

Thanks again! Check out my other stories!

Till next time.


End file.
